1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to articles and methods for use in treating plantar fasciitis.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The plantar fascia is a thick connective tissue support for the arch of the foot, running from the calcaneous bone of the heel to the metatarsals at the front part of the foot. Excessive wear in the plantar fascia commonly due to long periods of weight bearing usually results in a sharply painful inflammatory condition, typically felt on the underside of the heel, known as plantar fasciitis. Sports activity, weight gain, walking on hard surfaces, using shoes with little or no arch support, and inactivity are all associated with the condition. Plantar fasciitis usually develops gradually, but it can come on suddenly and severely. Although it has been shown to affect both feet, it more often occurs in only one foot at a time. Plantar fasciitis is also commonly associated with a sharp pain that is typically worse after long periods of inactivity (e.g., sleeping or sitting) and can be mitigated by stretching of the lower leg connective and muscle tissues. Physical therapy exercises commonly performed to treat the condition include stretching the plantar fascia and Achilles tendon and strengthening lower leg muscles, which serve to stabilize the ankle and heel regions. In addition, patients should be encouraged to lessen activities which place more pressure on the balls of the feet. Night splints can be used to keep the foot in a dorsi-flexed position to improve calf muscle flexibility and decrease pain. Examples of night splints used for such purposes include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,182,743; 6,991,613; 6,361,514; 5,897,520; 5,799,659; 6,019,741; 6,699,209; 6,267,742; 5,776,090; and 5,399,155. More aggressive treatments such as extracorporeal shock therapy or surgery are used for chronic plantar fasciitis that has not responded to more conservative approaches, but are only recommended as a last resort for extreme occurrences of the condition.